


Ouma is a Fresh Wound

by kxbouma



Series: Alcohol And Forgiveness [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxbouma/pseuds/kxbouma
Summary: Kiibo is getting over Ouma Kokichi, but he's still a fresh wound.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Alcohol And Forgiveness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ouma is a Fresh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> how'd i write this listening to paper rings i--

Kiibo was hurting.

It had been a few days since he split with Ouma, and told Ouma he needs to work on his issues without him. In his heart, he knew it was the right decision. He knew that he couldn't be responsible for Ouma, and refused to be a parent to him. But it still hurt so bad. Ouma was still a fresh wound that bled and bled and bled. He had so many good memories with him, so much fun, but it he hurt more then he helped. And he had know way of knowing if Ouma would ever be back. 

Part of him never wanted to see Ouma again. Was it guilt? Did he feel responsible for what happened between the two of them? Was looking at the face that he once fell in love with too painful? Could he just not take accountability for his actions? _Was he to blame for what happened?_

"Hey, Kiibo. I promise it's not your fault." Iruma said, rubbing his back and holding him closer as tears continued to pour out of his face. This was the first time he had told anybody what happened between the two of them, and after days and days of build-up his walls came tumbling down from gallons and gallons of tears. He couldn't handle this. No matter what decision he made with Ouma, he felt like he made the wrong one. He wrapped his arms around Iruma.

"I know I've been talking about how much he hurts me for so long, but...I...."

"Cutting off relationships can be fuckin' hard, Kiibo. And it's very commendable you were willing to do it." Iruma gripped him closer and closer, "And now you can get back to--"

"I miss him." He wheezed, taking a shaky inward breath and breathing out again.

Iruma pulled herself away from him, and stared into his icy eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders. "...What?"

"I know...it's s-stupid but I--I can't...I want to see him again. I made the wrong decision I--"

"No Kiibo!" She shook him, "Look, he's not going to get better if you're involved. You coddle him, and enable him because being sympathetic is in your nature. But right now he needs some tough love. He needs people who will hold him accountable."

"But, n-nobody knows him like I do--I--"

"Kiibo!" She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to her so that their noses barely touched, "He's not going to get better if you're involved. Don't you get it?!" Tears escaped her eyes as well. She was no stranger to Ouma either, and he got on her nerves, but she cared about him. Not on the same level Kiibo did, but it hurt to see Kiibo hurt, and know Ouma was hurting. This wound was all of theirs. 

Kiibo didn't realize it until then. But this wasn't a walk in the park for Iruma. Ouma gave her a wound, too. Kiibo wrapped his arms around her once again, but he was no longer crying. It was a hug to comort himself, it was a hug to comfort both of them.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I've been selfish."

Iruma pulled him into a hug, "Hm? How?"

"Because...you're my best friend, but I didn't even realize you were hurting too."

"K-kiibo..." Iruma took a pause, as she searched for the words, but came up empty. Eventually, she settled on, "It's alright. We're both hurting right now...and we both know Ouma is too. But this feeling ain't gonna last forever. It fuckin' sucks, but...we'll heal eventually. And I know it sucks to watch him go, but--"

"You're the best Iruma." Kiibo said warmly, his eyes finally drying, letting out a sniffle, "I don't think I could do this without you."

"Of course you couldn't. I'm the gorgeous girl genius." She shook him gently, and giving him a smile. It was forced and unnatural, and it contrasted her wet eyes, but she was smiling. She was capable of bouncing back, of smiling in face of such adversity. And Iruma's ability to smile gave Kiibo the ability to smile. Slowly, but surely, his lips curled into a forced smile. And sitting there, hugging his best friend, he felt so much better about everything. Not good, but better. And better was all he could ask for at this moment. 

Better. And without Ouma Kokichi.


End file.
